Gone Boy
by ProudWarHero97
Summary: Eren, a famous writer who was loved by everyone has gone missing. His husband, Levi sees himself become the prey of media when its suspected that he may not be innocent... (Based on the movie and novel, Gone Girl.)
1. Levi Ackerman - The Day of

Chapter - 1

Levi Ackerman - The Day of

Levi's P.O.V-

 _When I think of my husband, I always think of his head... I always picture cracking his lovely scull, unspooling his brains, trying to get answers. The primal questions of any marriage: What are you thinking? How are you feeling? What have we done to each other?_

It was our fifth wedding anniversary. I was standing outside our soulless rented house along the Mississippi river in Carthage, Missouri. I used to be a magazine writer in New York but I lost my job when the Internet devoured the publishing industry. It caused tons of layoff, including mine of course. After a few weeks, Eren got canned by his job too. How fucking romantic.

But this wasn't the only reason why we moved to Missouri. Shortly after losing my job, I got a call from my twin sister, Mikasa. She informed me that our parents were sick and dying. So, I decided to move there along with Eren even though he wasn't too thrilled about it.

I sighed at the thought of how long and dull the day of our anniversary was going to be. I was about to go inside and greet my sleeping husband but I decided against it. I didn't possess the stamina to deal with a cussing Eren who did nothing but spew cruel words at me which were always dripping with disappointment and contempt.

Fuck that asshole, I thought bitterly.

So, I hurriedly got into my car and drove away, not wanting to suffer Eren's wrath.

While I drove I thought about those five years I had spent with Eren, from the moment we had first met only to desperately fall in love with each other to the latest fight we had had. We fought like...monsters, tearing each other apart to the brink of misery. I wouldn't be surprised if someone from our neighborhood came up to us and called us insane...

My train of thought was disrupted by the vibration of my phone. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was Mikasa. I sighed heavily and answered it. "What is it, Mika?", I asked.

"Hey, Levi!", she greeted. I didn't reply, lost in thought as I was, so she went on. "I just wanted to wish Eren a Happy Anniversary but he's not picking up his phone. So, I decided to call you. I thought you were still at home."

"No, I'm not.", I replied dully. "He must be asleep right now. Try calling him later."

"I will!", she chirped. How can this woman be so cheerful? "See you, bro!" With that, she hung up.

Mikasa cared a lot about Eren, a lot more than I did. She thought of him as her younger brother. It was irritating though, the amount of respect and praise she gave him. Telling me how sweet and affectionate he was and how I should be more like him. That was enough to bring me to a boil, but I controlled myself. I didn't want to be on bad terms with the only person I could talk to during rough times. With Eren and I always fighting and my friends living in New York I had no one except Mikasa to share my troubles with. So, of course, I had no choice but to be nice to her, didn't I?

I parked my car outside The Bar, a place Mikasa and I jointly owned.

I saw my sister standing outside the front door, grinning and waving her hand. There was a black box in her other hand. I stepped out of my car and approached her.

"What do you have there?", I asked, pointing my chin towards the black box she was carrying.

"It's Mastermind, a board game!", she exclaimed gleefully. "I just bought it. Wanna play?", she asked shaking the box, causing its contents to rattle.

"Sorry, I can't.", I mumbled and walked past Mikasa, heading towards the front door.

"Oh come on, Levi!", she whined and pursed her lips into a pout.

"No.", I muttered and opened the door.

"Pleaseeee? It'll be fun! I promise!"

"Fucking hell, Mikasa!", I growled and spun around, facing my sister. "I'm tired. I have a headache and I'm not in the mood to play games. So, can you please just SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Mikasa raised her hands defensively. "Alright. Alright. Calm down."

"Just pour me a bourbon.", I grumbled and flopped down on the nearest chair.

"You need to cut down on your drinking, Levi.", My sister said softly as she poured me a glass. "You know how mad Eren gets when you come home drunk."

"I don't give a shit...", I muttered and placed the rim of the glass against my lips, taking a sip of the bitter liquid.

Mikasa sighed. She was aware of the fact that I didn't want to discuss the topic further so she changed the subject. "So, I met this guy yesterday...", she said and bit her lip shyly.

"Oh, yeah?", I asked and took another sip.

"Yeah. His name is Jean and his face looks like that of a horse!", she snickered and went on. "But I really don't care because he's hot as hell and we're going on a date tonight!"

"That's nice.", I said dully.

I had finished my glass of bourbon by then. I asked Mikasa to pour me another one. She raised an eyebrow at me but did what I wanted anyway.

"So, what are you and Eren going to do today?", Mikasa asked intently.

"I have no idea..."

"Levi...", my sister said, her tone getting serious. Her face was inches away from mine. "Do you even love Eren?"

I thought about it for a moment. I took a small sip of bourbon from my glass and felt it burn my throat as I said " I don't know, Mikasa." I shook my head. "I don't... I don't know..."


	2. Eren Jaeger (January 8,2005)

**Eren's diary entry~**

Today I met a sexy, gorgeous, sweet ass boy at a party I attended with my best friend, Armin. Becoming preoccupied with the host of the party, Annie, Armin abandoned me at the refreshments table. So there I sat, bored out of my mind with cheap beer in my hand, not wanting to take another sip of the disgusting liquid.

Then I saw him, that super hot guy who was approaching me, a bored expression on his beautifully carved face. His jet black hair was styled in an undercut, his grey eyes narrow and intimidating. There were dark circles under them but I didn't care. They suited him well. A tattoo of a falcon was etched on his neck, half of it's body hidden under the collar of his black shirt.

"You must be Mr Jaeger.", he said dryly.

"Eren."I smiled and offered him my hand to shake.

He didn't reach out his hand. He just stood there, frowning at mine.

"I don't bite.", I said, giggling.

After what seemed like a minute the man muttered, "Ah, what the hell!", and shook my hand.

"I'm Levi Ackerman.", he said introducing himself. Levi took a seat beside me and and eyed the bottle of beer in my hand. "I don't believe you're drinking that piss."

"Haha.", I laughed and pushed the beer aside. "I'm not. It tastes disgusting."

"So...", Levi began, looking me straight in the eyes. Oh god, his eyes were so fucking mesmerizing.

" I couldn't help but notice... You're Amazing Eren aren't you? From those children books?" , he asked and looked at me intently.

"Uhh, yes.", I said and blushed. "You have read my books?" Levi nodded. "You know those are for children right?", I asked him and raised an eyebrow. So, Mr Levi loves reading children books. How fucking adorable.

"Of course, I know!", Levi growled. "The thing is... I was once babysitting a girl from my neighborhood and she had heaps of Amazing Eren books. I suddenly wanted to shit so badly and I had nothing else to read in the bathroom. So, I...", Levi didn't finish the sentence. He started looking down at his feet, utterly embarrassed.

I tried to control myself, but I burst out laughing. Levi looked back at me. His eyes were narrowed to slits, anger evident on his pretty face.

"I'm so sorry!", I tried to stop my laughter by covering my mouth, but it didn't help. "So, you read my book while taking a shit. I hope you had a good one!"

"I did...", Levi admitted while shaking his head , still embarrassed.

"Wanna take a walk with me, Eren?", he asked, his lips curving into a smile. "This party is fucking boring."

"I'd love to!", I chirped.

So, we left the party. We were walking down the sidewalk when I asked Levi what he did for a living.

"So, you're a writer in a men's magazine.", I said repeating what Levi had told me. " Then, you must know a lot about being a man." I looked up at him and grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

Levi gave out a small laugh, enough to make me long for more. "I know enough.", he admitted."How to dress, how to eat right, all that stuff..."

"And how to bullshit!", I added with smirk.

"No, Eren.", Levi shook his head. "Never with you...", he said with a sincere expression.

"Ha-ha!", I laughed sarcastically. "Every man says bullshit. Every man cheats. How are you any different?", I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I AM different, Eren.", he insisted.

"It's hard to believe you."

"Why?"

"It's your chin!", I said raising a finger to point it at Levi's sharp chin. I started giggling like an idiot.

"MY CHIN?!", Levi asked, utterly baffled.

"Yeah... You have to admit. It IS a little villainous.", I explained.

"Tsk, alright... I can fix that.", Levi said and covered his chin with his hand. "No bullshit. No cheating. Is this better?"

"Yeah, that's better.", I said and blushed red like a tomato.

"Good...", Levi said and nodded. We continued walking down the sidewalk in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Levi broke the silence. "Eren! You have to see this!" He took my hand in his and led me towards a bakery that was getting a powdered sugar delivery. The workers were unloading sacks of sugar from a truck and the air was filled with it. Powdered sugar just floating there in the air under the night sky, it looked wonderful.

I stuck out my tongue and felt the sugar invade my mouth. Levi saw what I was doing and laughed out loud. "You're so fucking adorable, Eren", Levi said breathlessly. It sounded hot. He sure knew how to make someone's legs weak.

Levi started closing the distance between us with small steps. Shyness overtook me and I backed up against the wall, lowering my eyes. But he was right there now. So close... So fucking close... His warm breath was tickling my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Levi took my chin between his thumb and index finger and raised my head, making me took at him.

"Better throw your shyness out the window, brat.", Levi mumbled and lowered his face till his lips were touching mine. He didn't kiss me. Just softly rubbed his plush lips against mine.

"Levi...", I whined. Just kiss me already...

Levi wrapped his arms around my waist. Thank god he did because I was going to faint any moment. Then he kissed me. Oh god, he kissed me. He buried his lip in mine, deepening the kiss. I stood on tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning weakly.

We were both breathing heavily by the time we finished kissing. Levi gently kissed the corner of my mouth and pulled away, offering me his arm.

"Let's get you home.", he said, smirking slightly.

"Ah! What a gentleman!", I commented. I looped my arm through his and we started walking.

I buried my face in his arm and mumbled,"Levi?"

"Yeah...?", Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that he was blushing.

"I really like you.", I confessed, a smile spreading across my face.

"I like you too, Bright Eyes.", he said softly and kissed my forehead.

And as we continued walking down the road, the smile never left my lips.


	3. Anniversary Surprise

**December 6, 2011~**

"I know something's bothering you, Levi.", Mikasa said concernedly. "Come on! Tell me what it is."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Is it about Eren?", she asked.

"Yeah..."

It was still the day of our 5th wedding anniversary. Mikasa and I were at The Bar playing chess. My sister had moved her Knight and was waiting for me to make my move but I was lost in deep thought.

Eren used to stay in a foul mood these days. Mumbling incoherent answers whenever I asked him something or just flopping down on our bed, pretending to go to sleep when he didn't feel like talking to me. That irritated me a fucking lot but I kept my mouth shut.

Yes, our marriage was on the edge of disintegration. And I had no idea how to save it. I Guess I didn't even want to...

"Levi! Hellooo?", Mikasa said loudly and waved her hand in front of my face.

"What is it?", I grumbled and slapped her hand away. I directed my gaze back to the chess board and made my move.

"So, are you ready for the treasure hunt Eren's planned for you?", Mikasa asked, excitement evident in the voice.

Oh fuck, I had totally forgot about it.

Our fifth anniversary meant the return of Eren's annual treasure hunt, an adventure where he left clues for me at various places, eventually leading me to my present. Adorable, huh? Yeah, a little but it usually ended with Eren getting mad at me because I couldn't figure out the clues. Well, who could? Last year's clues were written in gibberish. I wished this year's clues were easier to comprehend.

I was about to move my Bishop when my phone rang. It was Connie, my crippled neighbor.

"Yo, Levi! Your front door is open and your cat's roaming outside!", he informed me. " You better come home and see if Eren's ok."

I thanked Connie for giving me the information and hung up the phone. "I'm going home.", I told Mikasa and got up from my chair, heading towards the exit. My sister followed me outside. "Something's wrong. Eren's obsessed with the cat. He wouldn't let it out of his sight."

MIkasa didn't say anything but her face showed pure concern.

"I'll call you.", I told my sister and she nodded.

I got into my car and drove towards my home. It was a 5 minute drive. When I reached it I hurriedly got out of my car and saw our cat, Titan, sleeping outside the front door. I picked it up and entered our house.

"Eren!", I called. No reply. I tried again. Still no reply.

I thoroughly searched the house but my husband was nowhere to be found.

Then, I saw something from the corner of my eye."Oh god, no..."

The coffee table was broken, shards of glass covered the carpet. Now that I looked around properly, I found that some of the furniture in our house was overturned too.

My breath got caught in my throat, a sickening dread filled my heart.

'Has Eren been kidnapped?', I though to myself. 'Or is he already dead?'

Well, this was not the anniversary surprise I was expecting.


End file.
